Conventional distribution box connection modules for communications and data technology have two rows of connection contacts which are arranged on one end face of a housing. A distribution box connection module such as this is known, for example, from DE 27 25 551. The distribution box connection module has a first row of connection contacts on the cable face and, opposite this, a second row of connection contacts on the jumper face, in which case the contacts on the cable face may be regarded as input contacts while the contacts on the jumper face may be regarded as output contacts, although the information flow may be reversed. Center contacts are arranged between the rows, and test plugs or protection plugs can be inserted into them. One example of such protection plugs is three-point or five-point overvoltage protection modules or staggered protection circuits. If such overvoltage protection is now inserted into the center contacts, then this center tap, and in some cases also adjacent center taps, is or are no longer accessible for test purposes, and the overvoltage protection must be removed again for test purposes, so that the contact is not protected in this time.
A distribution box connection for telecommunications and data technology is known from DE 100 29 649 A1, comprising a housing in which externally accessible input and output contacts are arranged for the connection of cables or cores, with the housing having a cavity in which functional elements are arranged between the input and output contacts. The input and output contacts may in this case be arranged in the same end face of the housing or else on opposite end faces, with the input contacts being associated with one end face, and the output contacts being associated with the other end face. This results in clear separation between the cable face and the jumper face, with the individual cores and cables not interfering with one another.
STM1 interfaces, among others, are used in the transmission network between the nodes in the telecommunications network and are connected to a large number of transmitters and receivers which, for example, are formed by electronic units, and with the transmission capacity at the moment, for example, being 2 Mbit/s per channel.